Ahora sí me gusta bailar
by ValenCoronado
Summary: Bella no quiere salir ni ir a clubes. Pero y ¿si Alice tiene una mejor idea?. One Shot. Lime. Centrado en Edward/Bella
1. Chapter 1

¡Hay dios mío voy a llorar! *Se hecha aire con las manos para aminorar las lágrimas*  
¡QUE LES PARECE, HE HECHO UN SHOT!

Bueno okey, se que los Shots no tienen introducciones. Pero es que estaba tan emocionada porque por fin pude plasmar las ideas que tenía que no tarde en hacerle una intro para dejar la huella en mi perfil de una vez por todas. Si, yo se _que fiebrua._

Espero que les guste de verdad. Es la primera vez que publico algo y estoy mas nerviosa que Bella en la Isla Esme :(.

**Ojalá fuera tan excelente escritora pero, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y lo de los vampiros, tristemente también. Pero la Historia es MIA MIA MIA MIA MIA y estoy emocionada por eso **

Tiene Lime. Así que cuidadito por si no te gusta. Y si si te gusta ¡Bienvenida seas a la perversión de nuestras mentes!.  
Nada más que decir así que..  
Enjoy.

* * *

Bella se encontraba sumida en su mundo. Su mente revoloteaba alrededor de los planes de su fin de semana, y por más que buscaba sabía que no había ni una sola razón por la cual dejar atrás su rutina de los sábados.

¿Pero por qué la gente insistía en hacerla salir? ¿A caso sentarse a releer _Cumbres Borrascosas_ con una música llanera de fondo los sábados por la noche era perder el tiempo? Alice, su mejor amiga parecía creer que sí.

Ella tenía miles de argumentos, y Bella sabía que todos tenían fundamentos acertados… Pero, ¿Y si simplemente no quería salir? .

Alice Cullen, era la encargada de despertarla de ese letargo, y nunca jamás permitía que Bella descansara en su rutina sin antes haber argumentado las cualidades de bailar en un pub por la noche. No desistiría hasta que Bella, cediera e intentara salir de esa burbuja asocial que siempre había enrollado a su amiga y la había apartado de varias posibilidades.

Ella amaba a Isabella, era su hermana, su compañera. Velaba por su vida días y noches, y con su carisma se aseguraba de que recibiera todo lo que merecía.

Pero la chica Swan, era toda una experta en el arte de la terquedad.  
Y no permitiría que las locas ideas de su amiga perturbaran su estado de tranquilidad. ¿O si.?


	2. No son las llaneras las que me preocupan

-¿Te has vuelto completamente loca Alice? - Dijo Bella con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Su mejor amiga siempre había tenido ideas alocadas, pero con el pasar de los años, aumentaban las proposiciones sin sentido.

-No - dijo ella con su voz de soprano denotando desinterés- Es una idea genial, divertida y necesaria – Enumeró con los dedos

-¿Necesaria?, ¿Ir a una clase de _bailoterapia_ es necesario? – Cuestionó Bella exaltada, ¿Era en serio lo que la duendecilla proponía?

- Ok. No necesaria, elimínalo de la lista. Pero aún nos quedan genial y divertido. ¿Por qué te niegas a hacer algo entretenido?- Alice no lo entendía. ¿Qué había de malo en aquello?.

Era verano en Caracas y ninguno debía ir al colegio en esas fechas. Carlisle estaba libre ese sábado y Esme había terminado de decorar por quinta vez el _living_ de aquella casa. Emmet, había pasado ya todos los mundos de una cantidad inimaginable de video juegos y Rosalie, ya se había aburrido de mirarse en el espejo. Jasper había releído todos sus libros sobre la guerra Independentista de Venezuela para sentirse preparado en su nuevo hogar y Alice había desistido de la idea de comprar después de una riña con Edward. Y este, nunca se cansaría de pasar sus tardes con Bella a su lado, pero Alice sabía que lo convencería. Lo había visto.

-Olvídalo, así de sencillo- Aseguró negando con la cabeza

-¡Vamos Bella!, llevamos más de 15 años sin hacer nada realmente divertido y _humano_ – bramó la pequeña con firmeza sobre aquella palabra.

-Eso quizás se deba a que no somos humanos Alice, y yo ni que lo fuera tendría aptitudes para el baile- Contrarió la otra vampira que se comenzaba a desesperar

- Pero, estamos a mitad del verano y no hemos salido ni una vez de ésta casa, cada uno de nosotros a terminado sus tareas, las ha vuelto a empezar y las ha finalizado nuevamente – alzó la voz Alice – Por favor Bella, por favor hazlo por Edward y por mí – la chantajeó de manera sucia, Isabella nunca le diría a su amor que no.

-¿Edward?- Se asombró, lo esperaba de todos menos de él.

Su amiga asintió sonriendo ampliamente. Lo había visto nuevamente con mayor nitidez… Bella aceptaría.

La morena se tiró sobre la cama vencida y bufó con sus manos en la cara. ¡Aquello sería un infierno!, la música Venezolana era bellísima, la había escuchado recientemente, las cuerdas del arpa y el cuatro, se juntaban con unas maracas potentes que sonaban en composiciones espectaculares y folklóricas. Éste había sido el primer país latino en el que ella se hospedaba. La idea fue de Emmet, quien alegó que era diferente a lo que ellos habían visto, y les prometió un lugar conmovedor.

Y aquel país sí que lo era. Era diferente, y no resaltaba por encima de los otros por su lujo u organización, lucía por el calor de su gente.  
A pesar de que por cuestiones de cuidado, no se acercaban a nadie y así como lo hicieron en Forks, Londres, Hamburgo y demás cantidad de países su grupo lo conformaban solo ellos, habían alcanzado a escuchar a través de dos años las conversaciones de aquellos humanos que si bien no siempre eran agradables, las veces que lo eran, conmovían.

Bella pensaba en su música, y no eran esas llaneras las que le preocupaban, eran las tendencias modernas las que la ponían nerviosa. La música latina era rítmica, sensual y todo lo contrario a lo que Edward le había enseñado.  
En 70 años de matrimonio, había adquirido un pequeño aprendizaje de las horas y horas que pasó practicando con Edward a bailar las suaves melodías de música clásica.

Pero ¿Cómo manejaría el merengue? ¿La salsa?, y el más temido de todos: ¿El reggaetón?.

De haber sido humana, estaría de un color rojo escarlata con el pulso acelerado y seguramente unas cuantas gotas de sudor bajando en su sien.

Sintió los pasos de Edward subiendo las escaleras. Y en menos de un segundo la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a esa figura fantástica que la dejaba alumbrada.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa de derrota en su rostro y el corrió a consolarla en su cama.

-Mi Bella- suspiró aquel ángel- No será tan malo. Intentémoslo por ella ¿si?- dijo tomando su barbilla entre sus manos, para admirarle los ojos a esa castaña que se había robado su corazón silencioso.

-Confío en ti- concluyó y se enrolló en los fuertes brazos de su amor.

Unas horas más tarde, todos se encontraban en las puertas de aquel gimnasio. Vestidos deportivamente, relajados, sonrientes, enamorados y perfectos ante ojos ajenos.

Al entrar, varios pares de ojos se concentraron en ellos. ¿Eran esas criaturas reales? Preguntaba cada uno alucinado ante su belleza tan radiante.

Edward gruñó y sus ojos se tiñeron de negro. Miró fuertemente a dos chicos que estaban frente a Bella y estos voltearon despavoridos ante la frialdad de su mirada. ¿Qué no tenían los humanos un poco de pudor?.

-¿Malos pensamientos?- se burló Bella al ver la expresión de su novio.

-No malos- le aseguró y bajó hasta el oído de su amada para susurrarle- Cosas que solo yo puedo hacerte- dijo seductor aferrándola contra él

Bella se sobresaltó ante aquella frase. Una sensación cálida viajó hasta su vientre por ello y empeoró al sentir las curvas del cuerpo de Edward aferradas a su anatomía.

-E-Edward- dijo con la poca conciencia que le quedaba- Tus padres están aquí y pueden escucharnos- dijo separándose de él para poder despejar su mente

El se burló de su excusa y la encaró para besarla. Sus labios se tocaron y se movieron suavemente. La sensación que le provocaba a Edward era acalorada, su cuerpo cobraba vida cada vez que sus bocas se ponían en contacto. Sus lenguas juguetearon un poco, y los dientes de Bella se asomaron para mordisquear juguetonamente a su ángel.

-Si no quieren a un montón de chicos y chicas calientes en éste gimnasio, sepárense- dijo Jasper conmocionado, su respiración, aunque innecesaria se mostraba bastante agitada y su mente a causa de las emociones de aquel par, viajaba por fantasías eróticas sobre su novia. Tenía pantalones que contorneaban su cuerpo y no quería pasar vergüenzas ante su familia a causa de la reacción _natural_ de su organismo.

Bella escondió la cara en el cuello de Edward riendo entre dientes y él se burló de su amigo.

Se abrieron las puertas del salón de baile y un río de gente salió sudando de él.

-Adelante- dijo un hombre moreno y alto haciendo ademán para que entraran.

Bella tragó fuertemente y se amarró al pecho de Edward. Rosalie y Emmet entraron sonriendo aparentemente emocionados por aquella nueva experiencia. Le siguieron Esme y Carlisle perdidos en una mirada de mutua complicidad y Jasper con una excitada Alice dando saltitos.

Entraron aproximadamente unas 35 personas en aquel salón con espejos, era amplio y negro, muy especioso. Contaba incluso con tubos de ballet y colchonetas apiladas en las esquinas en las que debían practicar Yoga.

Ellos al ser los primeros en llegar, estaban en la fila inicial, al frente de los que debían ser los _profesores_.

Todos los Cullen notaron la apariencia de ellos, eran hermosos. Rasgos indios y una piel morena que denotaba calentura. El hombre era alto y de pelo negro, con una camiseta que dejaba poco a la imaginación, grandes músculos se avistaban por todas partes y una sonrisa cordial los recibía. La chica era un poco más baja, pero no por eso pequeña, de piel café pulcra y lisa, y un rostro suave contorneado por un cabello suave y brillante del mismo color que el del otro chico.

-¡Buenas, buenas!- dijo el instructor con un aplauso enérgico de presentación – Espero que estén preparadas y preparados para hoy, traigo una rutina bastante movida- Alegó con una sonrisa despampanante.

_Genial._ Pensó Bella, sumida en una vergüenza inmensa con aversión a aquel asunto de la bailoterapia. ¡Habían otras manera de hacer ejercicios mucho mejores! Aunque claro, a ella ni a su familia le afectaría y probablemente terminarían rompiendo unas cuantas máquinas.

-¡BIEN!- exclamó Emmet fuertemente haciendo chocar sus puños. Se escucharon algunos "¡Au!" y risitas de fondo.

-Bien chicos, para los que no nos conozcan somos Jacob- La chica señaló a su acompañante- y Leah, y seremos sus instructores de baile.

-Veo bastantes caras nuevas por aquí hoy - Dijo el moreno sonriendo siempre – Así que les explicaré – Hiso una pausa para continuar – Normalmente éste tipo de dinámicas se desarrolla individualmente con un solo instructor, pero nos pareció mejor hacerlo en parejas. Ustedes chicas sigan a Leah en cada uno de sus movimientos, y los hombres síganme a mi- dijo señalándose con el índice

- Habrá partes de la terapia individuales, y otras por supuesto como el merengue en el que bailarán con su pareja, copiando las vueltas y los pasos que nosotros hagamos - completó la información la chica de rasgos indios

-Pónganse en sus puestos que ya voy a colocar la música- les ordenó Jacob que empezó a caminar hacia un gran equipo de sonido

Bella se inmutó, nerviosa por aquella situación. Maldecía el momento en el que decidió aceptar la petición de su amiga.

-Mmm…- dijo Rosalie- Tengo una pregunta- anunció golpeando su índice en su mentón.

-¿Si?- contestó Leah atándose el cabello en con una pequeña liga

-¿Cuánto dura la clase?- preguntó la rubia

-Una hora y media aproximadamente- dijo ella asintiendo con una sonrisa

-¡¿QUÉ?- vociferó Bella demasiado alto- ¿Una hora y media?

Jacob que había estado escuchando, se volteó divertido. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba con personas que no estaban dispuestas a bailar.

-No te preocupes…-

-Isabella- dijo ella con toque formal

-Isabella, no te preocupes, te divertirás- aseguró y le guiñó para aliviar tensiones

Ella, bufó exasperada, buscando alguna forma de salir de esa tortura.  
Jacob puso _play_ en el artefacto e inmediatamente empezó a sonar una canción bastante rítmica y movida.

-Cinco, seis, siete, ocho- Dijo Leah moviendo sus caderas al compás de aquella canción.

Alice inició inmediatamente con los movimientos fluidamente. Le salían a la perfección y con una gracia difícil de creer.  
Rosalie empezó unos segundos después un poco más confundida, haciendo movimientos con la cabeza para ver si podía seguirlos, pero le agarró el truco a los pocos segundos de haber empezado.

Jasper, sonreía ampliamente con satisfacción. Nadie lo sabía, pero el amaba el baile. Seguía los pasos de Jacob con emoción y no perdía el ritmo jamás.

Emmet, pues…. Emmet lucía realmente estúpido. Pero movía las caderas impresionantemente bien. Era algo así como una masa gigante de piel, moviendo sensualmente la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Edward, tenía la sonrisa ladina tan característica de su jovialidad, se miraba asombrado en el espejo al descubrir que no era tan patético como pensaba.

Y bella, estaba perdida. Tardó unos cinco minutos entre pasos falsos y tropiezos en acostumbrarse al ritmo de aquella canción. Resoplaba continuamente fastidiada de no poder hacerlo tan bien como sus amigas.

-Escuchen atentamente la música- dijo Jacob para ayudar a las perdidas. O mejor dicho, para ayudar a Bella, discretamente- _Pam paca pam pacata pam pacata pam_- dijo al ritmo del fondo musical

Isabella lo captó rápidamente y empezó a realizar los pasos con lentitud, al ritmo correcto. Poco a poco su fuerza incrementó al darse cuenta de lo divertido que resultaba y lo relajante que se sentía la fuerza de la música en sus venas.

Sus caderas empezaron a moverse rápidamente, con fluidez de profesional y sensualidad desconocida.

Edward volteó a ver como se encontraba Bella y se impresionó al observarla. Ella se veía sexy. Despampanante. Se distrajo un poco, volteando continuamente para mantenerles el ritmo a los instructores que trabajaban rápido. Aquello era tentador, ella nunca se había movido así en su vida, ni siquiera en sus noches de sexo más alocado Isabella Swan había meneado su cintura de aquella manera tan desconcertante.

Ella, volteó de repente al sentirse observada y se encontró con los ojos nuevamente oscuros de Edward. Y se percató de que esta vez no los ennegrecía la furia, si no en este caso la tentación. Se sintió invadida por un calor descomunal, aquella mirada le traspasaba la tela que cubría su cuerpo y le gritaba que quería tomarla y hacerla suya cuanto antes.

Se mordió los labios para tentarlo y funcionó. Edward abrió sus ojos sorprendido y sonrió torcidamente en busca de que se deslumbrara. 

-Edward- siseó Jasper en busca de que se tranquilizaran.

-No, no se detengan, es más divertido de esta manera- aseguró Emmet mirando a Rosalie de manera tentadora

-Disculpen- susurró bella tan bajito que ningún humano podía oírla, y siguió con la tarea que Leah le instruía.

Pocos minutos después, la rutina siguió con aplausos, que agregaban un poco de ritmo a la música y hacían que increíblemente Rosalie sonriera. Ella estaba orgullosa de los movimientos que lograba hacer, y se divertía más aún al darse cuenta de las miradas lascivas que tenía por parte de sus compañeros de baile unas cuantas filas más atrás.

Leah, daba vueltas moviendo la cintura al compás de la música, e indicaba con sus dedos que dirección debían tomar sus _alumnas._

Jacob, aplaudía fuertísimo, intensificando la sensación de liberación que en aquel momento sentía Bella, y movía sus pies, de un lado al otro junto con las manos que seguían el meneo de sus caderas.

Pusieron música de todo tipo. Incluyendo la canción de _Village People, YMCA._

Y vaya que Emmet se divirtió con ella, señalaba con su dedo índice una y otra vez al ritmo de la música inicial, e intentaba hacer con aquellos enormes brazos las letras Y, M ,C, A, la mayoría de los Cullen pensó que se veía como un gran chimpancé. Pero Rose, lo encontró sexy.

De pronto, y para la desafortunada de Bella, pusieron una melodía movida, rítmica y alegre que tenía por todos lados el nombre _merengue._ Ella resopló, y ahogó un grito cuando vio que Jacob, el instructor le tendía una mano para que bailaran.

-Veras Jacob, yo no sé bailar merengue- dijo ella alejándose de la mano de su instructor

-Exacto- dijo él con una sonrisa de victoria

-Bella, no seas aguafiestas ¡anda! A ver si aprendes de una vez por todas- espeto Alice saltando

Miró a Edward rogándole con la mirada que lo salvara. Ella sabía que él nunca querría verla en brazos de otro y que haría lo que fuera para sacarla de aquella situación.

-Anda Bella, no será tan malo- dijo el deslumbrándola

Aquello no podía ser enserio. Pero se resignó y finalmente accedió a tomar la mano del chico.

-Un momento- dijo Bella apartándose un poco de su profesor- ¿Y Edward?, el no puede bailar solo- negó frenéticamente con la cabeza- ¿Lo ves?, lo siento, tengo que bailar con el- trató de soltarse de la mano de Jacob pero él se lo impidió y la atrajo fuertemente contra ella, pegándola a su pecho

Edward gruñó

-Ten cuidado con Bella- le dijo con la mandíbula apretada

Jacob asintió

-Lo siento Bella- la miró a los ojos otra vez con esa expresión de campeón- Leah bailará con Edward- le dijo y señaló a su compañera que ya se había puesto en posición de baile con Edward para cuando la chica Swan volteó

_Inténtalo_. Le articuló su novio con la boca y una expresión de ruego

La canción ya iba a mitad, cuando aquella escena acabó y Jacob, llevó una de las manos de su acompañante a su cuello y la otra a su espalda.

-Solo escúchala con atención- le aconsejó el chico a ella con paciencia

El empezó a mover sus pies como si caminara estáticamente, al ritmo perfecto de la canción. Y bella no se movió ni un ápice. Ella trataba de captar los movimientos. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser para un vampiro que tiene la mejor visión y los mejores oídos de todo un continente?.

-Vamos Bella, intentalo-le dijo Jacob cuando notó que no hacía nada

-¡No puedo!, es muy rápido- dijo, pero no lo era, no al menos tan rápido como cuando ella corría cazando leones y pumas. Nisiquiera era tan rápido como cuando hablaban en siseos entre ellos.

-A ver, pon tu pierna aquí- Y colocó su pierna derecha entre las dos de él- Y ahora solo camina en este mismo sitio y dando vueltas- completó

Hiso lo que aquel hombre decía y pareció dar resultados. _Camina, camina, camina_. Pensaba Bella interiormente. Pero de pronto el hiso un paso diferente, llevando uno de sus pies hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante.

-¡Eh!, avísame cuando quieras hacer eso- objetó ella

-No hay que avisar, solo siente el impulso de mi cuerpo, déjate llevar por mí- le aclaró Jacob pegándola más a su cuerpo de modo que ninguno de los dos podía ver su expresión.

La frase _déjate llevar por mi _no era fácil de seguir después de que en 70 años nunca has tocado, ni bailado, ni respirado cerca de otra persona que no fuera tu esposo. Más bien 88 años, pues Bella sabía que en su vida humana tampoco había hecho nada parecido.

Recordó a su ángel diciéndole _inténtalo_ y decidió que no lo defraudaría. Comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, y a estar atenta a cualquier señal que le dijera que Jacob estaba a punto de cambiar de pasos.

_Hay mírame como me tienes, amarra 'o_

Jacob se separó de ella y la balanceó hacia un lado y hacia al otro, creando un espacio entre ellos, pero siempre siguiendo el ritmo de esa pegajosa canción.

_Tu no ves como me tienes, asfixia'o_

Aquello se volvía cada vez más y más divertido y Bella empezaba a darse cuenta de todo de lo que se había estado perdiendo estos años.

_Yo no se que voy a hacer, si no me das tu querer_

La gente coreaba la canción mientras seguían los pasos que se implementaban, y Bella se dio cuenta de que así como seguían a Jacob y a Leah, la seguían a ella y a Edward. Se sintió orgullosa

_Tu no vez como me tienes, como un __**perro**__ enamora'o_

Y volteó a ver a su ángel en una de las vueltas en las que Jacob la zarandeaba y el estaba sonriendo torcidamente, con una satisfacción en su rostro única al darse cuenta de que el amor de su vida era perfecta en algo más.

_Déjame tener algo contigo, lo que quieras tu, lo que quieras tú, What ever you want._

Terminó la canción y Bella se impresionó pues había sido más corto de lo que había pensado, Alice estalló en aplausos para felicitarla al igual que la clase, haciendo que se avergonzara más de lo debido.

-¿Viste que no era tan malo?- dijo Emmet alzándole la palma para chocarla

-Si es solo que— el grandote puso un dedo en su boca

-¿Viste que no era taaaaaaaaaan malo?- la interrumpió gritándole

-Si Emmet- suspiró

En ese momento comenzó una canción suave, pero con ritmo y los Cullen quedaron extrañados. No tenían idea de que clase de música era aquella.

Volvieron todos a sus posiciones, y Edward tomó suavemente las manos de Leah para acomodarlas en la posición adecuada, ella se pegó mucho a él, de manera que su boca quedaba a la altura del oído del chico.

Ella era sumamente profesional, y aunque no había pasado de inadvertido el hermoso y frío físico de aquel chico, nunca se aprovecharía de situaciones como esta, por dos razones, primero que su novia Bella estaba a menos de un metro de ellos, y segundo, que Jacob el que era su novio bailaba con ella.

-Ésta es más rápida Edward- le advirtió ella

-Creo que puedo manejarlo- contestó él y Leah sintió que el chico sonreía engreídamente

-No digas que no te lo advertí- rió ella en su hombro

_¿Qué hace, que me lo prestes una noche y que me lleve, a pasear en tu coche…_

-Creo que puedo manejar esa lentitud- dijo Edward burlándose ante la dulce y suave melodía que sonaba acompañando las letras de esa canción.

Ella se carcajeó

…_que vayamos un rato, al cine o al teatro, dime que hace si solo como amigos andamos de brazos?_

-Juro que me burlaré de ti- comentó Leah entre suaves pasos de baile

_¿Qué hace, que me compre un vestido y que baile, toda la noche conmigo…_

De pronto, la música más rápida comenzó, era muy muy pegajosa y aunque más veloz, era posible seguirla con facilidad.

-Aún puedo seguirlo- volvió a lucirse Edward

-Aún puedo jurar que me reiré de ti- contraatacó Leah

…_que quiera abrazarme, y el pelo acariciarme dime que hace si él es tu buen marido y yo tu amiga confiable?_

-Nunca permitiría que Bella hiciera eso con un amigo- dijo el chico de cabellos cobrizos refiriéndose a la canción

-Ni yo que Jacob lo hiciera- concordó y luego se rió- Prepárate

_Yo no soy una __**loba**__, no, yo no voy a comérmelo_

Un merengue rápido, rapidísimo comenzó a sonar por los altavoces, y Edward que intentaba moverse al ritmo de la música pisó un par de veces a Leah.

No coordinaba, no podía seguirlo, a pesar de sus súper sentidos por vez primera Edward Cullen necesitaba ser instruido.

_Yo no voy a desfilar sus carnes y a mandarte los huesos_

-Creí que podías seguirme- se rió Leah- ¿Es demasiado para ti?

_Yo no soy una __**loba**__, no, yo no voy a robártelo_

Edward no respondía, estaba demasiado ocupado, utilizando cada uno de sus sentidos y cada espacio de su cerebro, para poder seguirle el ritmo a los movimientos rápidos y precisos de Leah. ¿Cómo podía ser tan complicado un simple baile?

_Mira yo no voy a devorarle, no debes preocuparte_

-Sigue a mi cuerpo, mira como fluye la música en mi- le aconsejó Leah poniendo un brazo en su cintura para guiarlo.

Edward pensó que era la opinión más cliché y poco útil del mundo. Pero una fracción de su mente decidió escuchar porque no sería caballero, hacer caso omiso a la opinión de una dama.

La música era más rápida, y era un ínterin en el que no había letras, sino únicamente melodía.

¡Se le estaba haciendo complicadísimo!. Entonces…_¿Cómo lo estaría haciendo bella? _Pensó preocupado por su condición. Aprovechó uno de los descoordinados contoneos en los que estaba para poder ubicarse de manera que veía a Bella a la perfección.

Sintió una punzada de dolor al verla riendo tan bien con Jacob. Era claro que se la estaba pasando genial. Y se movía muy bien.  
No habían pisadas, ni pasos en falso, Isabella encajaba perfectamente en el cuerpo y en los movimientos de Jacob.

_Es una chica preciosa. ¡Y su cuerpo!, me pregunto si Leah se dará cuenta si bajo un poco mi mano…_

Edward vio claramente como Jacob quién tenía su mano en la espalda, comenzó a bajarla lentamente hacia al coxis aprovechándose de los meneos del baile y Bella, parecía no notarlo entre tanta risa.

-Jacob, no pierdas el equilibrio de tus manos- le dijo Edward desde su puesto al instructor, con una mirada de pura furia.

Jacob volteó y Leah se tensó en su posición.

El chico moreno, sonrió un poco y asintió

-No lo haré- fue lo único que dijo

-Mas vale que no- espetó Leah sin voltear a ver a su novio, pero con la voz suficientemente alta como para que la oyera.

_¿Qué hace, que me compre un vestido y que baile, toda la noche comigo…_

_¡Tu puedes hacerlo Edward! _pensó Bella al verlo tan perdido. Era lo único que el necesitaba, dividió su mente en cientos de secciones para descifrar el ritmo complicado de aquella canción y se amoldó por completo al curvilíneo y caliente cuerpo de la instructora. Tal y como Jacob lo hacía.

_Piensa en Jacob Leah, Jacob. _Se advirtió ella en sus pensamientos al sentir el pétreo cuerpo de su acompañante tan cerca.

_Que quiera abrazarme y el pelo acariciarme, dime que hace si él es tu buen marido y yo tu amiga confiable?_

Edward, que ya hacía los movimientos a la perfección decidió jugar un poco aprovechándose del pensamiento de su _profe._

Soltó un suspiro en el oído de la chica y notó como su cuerpo entero se erizaba en sus brazos. Su corazón se desbordó en pálpitos al sentir el aliento frío del chico en su cuello.

Sonrió satisfecho. Pero notó como Bella lo miraba atónita y se tensó.

_Yo no soy una __**loba**__ no, yo no voy a comérmelo_

Los ojos de Bella, se tiñeron de negro. _¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?_ Pensó después de bajar su escudo mental.

-Nada- respondió inmediatamente su novio- Solo suspiré- siseó Edward de manera inaudible

_Yo no voy a desfilar sus carnes y a mandarte los huesos_

_Yo también puedo hacer nada._ Fue lo único que pensó. Y subió nuevamente su escudo privándolo de sus malévolas intenciones.  
Ella se relajó, y sus ojos volvieron a tener el color dorado que alucinaba a Jacob.

-Está sudando profe- Bella con su dedo frío, recorrió el cuello de Jacob secando su sudor como una esponja ante el agua.

Jacob se estremeció. _Piensa en Leah, y en el chico de atrás, te matará, te matará, te matará._

_Yo no soy una __**loba**__, no, yo no voy a robártelo_

-Bella- gruñó Edward

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono Leah y Isabella

-Oh, nada Leah- negó- Me atraganté con la saliva- Y sonrió torcidamente dejando aturdida a la instructora

_Mira yo no voy a devorarle no debes preocuparte…_

_Perfecto, continúa coqueteando, yo también puedo hacerlo._ Pensó la chica en manos del moreno, y le sonrió a su profesor dejándolo mareado ante el brillo de sus expresivos ojos miel.

-Discúlpame- Edward bajó la cabeza para evitar la mirada de Bella- No ha sido caballero de mi parte hacerlo- se disculpó en murmullos que los oídos humanos no captaban.

Bella sonrió. _Te amo._

Y el resto de la canción pasó entre vueltas, pasos profesionales, y en pocos minutos ya había terminado. Fue más fácil de lo que ambos pensaron.

-Gracias- dijo Leah soltándose del agarre de Edward

-A ti- contestó él e hiso una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza

Bella ya se encontraba en su puesto sonriente, tan perfecta e impredecible como siempre.

-Ha sido divertido- le dijo a su novio después de besarlo

-Si- concordó- Pero de volverte a ver en brazos de Jacob me dará un ataque cardiaco- puntualizó aferrándose a la cintura de la castaña

-¿Un ataque cardiaco?- se burló Carlisle- ¿Es necesario que te explique por qué no puedes tener un ataque cardiaco?

Edward rodó sus ojos.

-Tomaré eso como un no- dijo el Dr. Cullen y se rió con su esposa al lado

-Está bien, está bien- dijo Jacob para calmar los murmullos de la clase

-¡Están todos activos hoy! ¿eh?- dijo Leah sonriendo y se dirigió al equipo de sonido para cambiar el CD.

Todos se pusieron nuevamente en sus posiciones.

Y empezó a sonar una música diferente. Con ritmos, pausas, bajo y estruendos.

_Es problemática, poco maniática perriandome es la única, tiene su táctica…_

Carlisle abrió los ojos de par en par. Y Emmet soltó un grito.

-Oh no- susurró Bella y estampó su mano contra su frente

_Le gusta el lollipop, sin negación romántica, una lunática_

Leah comenzó a zarandearse de un lado al otro, moviendo sus caderas como si trabajara en un club nocturno.

Edward se inmutó. No, no podía ver a Bella haciendo aquello.

_Yo quiero azotarte, y domarte, pero lo malo es que te gusta  
Castigarte por tu mala conducta, castigarte por tu mala conducta_

Jacob se situó detrás de Leah, y meneó su cintura de afuera hacia adentro, mientras que Leah, lo hacía de un lado al otro rozando la parte baja del cuerpo del chico.

Emmet y Rosalie, ya habían comenzado, y si no fuera por la ropa, podrían estar teniendo sexo en ese instante.

Esme estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía, pero los demás _hermanos_ preferían no ver la escena. Ver a su _madre_ y a su _padre_ en aquellas posiciones era perturbador.

_Apaga esa luz… Esa es la actitud_

Bella se puso en posición dispuesta a aturdir a Edward, tal y como él lo hacía cuando sonreía ladinamente.

Expuso un poco más d piel, y sacó sus atributos para menearlos de la manera en que lo estaba viendo.

_Ponte salvaje…Esa es la actitud_

El chico de cabello bronce, no quería quedarse atrás y se puso tras de ella, aferrando sus manos a su cintura para sentir su piel rozando aquellas partes tan sensibles.

_Si me pides más…Esa es la actitud_

Se menearon a la derecha, juntos.

_Sin piedad…Esa es la actitud_

Y ahora a la izquierda.

_Dice..,  
Yo tengo una gata que le gusta el castigo_

Leah se separó de Jacob, con pasos rítmicos y las manos alzadas, dio media vuelta y lo encaró colocando sus senos a la altura de su pecho.

_Ella se vuelve loca cuando le meto agresivo  
Cuando la cojo por el pelo, la pego a la pared y le digo_

Bella estaba disfrutando de ese momento. Era la gloria. Y era público. Sus emociones, estaban pasando de la alegría a la excitación en tan solo un instante.

Y es que solo de sentir el aire frío del aliento de Edward en su cara la volvía loca. El tenía en sus ojos lujuria, y sus manos la encerraban en una jaula en la que no había escapatoria.

_Que la voy a mandar pa' intensivo_

El le sonrió torcidamente y besó su cuello

_Ella se derrite, como en tu paladar el chocolate_

¡_Maldita sea_!, el no podía hacer eso. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia

_Le fascina que en la cama la machuque con el bate_

Ella, le susurró la canción en el oído para luego agregarle rápidamente un _Si, me gusta._

_Le gusta que la maltrate y en sudor la empape, que la amarre y la desbarate_

Los pantalones de Edward comenzaron a hacerse muy apretados, y un gruñido salió de su boca sin que él pudiera hacer algo. Una sensación poderosa empezaba a colársele por sus vacías venas al ver lo desinhibida que se veía Bella.

_Le encanta que me ponga como un animal, que le tape los ojos y la comience a torturar_

Ella sintió como un calor bajaba por su espalda despertando todos sus sentidos. De pronto, la tela estorbaba demasiado.

_Que lo hagamos bajo las sábanas de cebra, no hay quien la dome, es_ _**dura dura como piedra**_

Edward, se aprovechaba de poder copiar todos los movimientos sin que la gente se extrañara. Y sin poder contenerse, posó sus labios en el suave cuello de su novia, que gimió bajito, sin controlarse.

_Yo quiero azotarte, domarte, pero lo malo es que te gusta_

Bella pasó sus manos suavemente desde su cuello hasta su abdomen. Y no pudo evitar colar sus manos a través de la tela del a camisa de su ángel. Era suave, como seda.

-Bella- advirtió el con voz ronca

_Castigarte por tu mala conducta, castigarte por tu mala conducta_

-Edward- gimió ella para dominarlo.

Y él, sintió que lo encendían, que las llamas brotaban por su cuerpo y que cada parte, que la dulce piel de Bella tocaba, era un pozo de corrientes eléctricas.

_Me dice, caballo ¡Arre!, ¡Arre! ¡Arre!_

-Estás acabando conmigo- le susurró al oído.

Y bella con su mano lo pego a él, lo aferró a sus curvas, para que sintiera su calor.

_Que no le quite la ropa que mejor se la desgarre_

-Hace tiempo que acabé contigo Edward- le devolvió el susurro, y pasó su lengua delicadamente por el lóbulo de su novio

Este gruñó de excitación, y Bella, se movió entre sus piernas para rozar su crecida erección.

_Que de saliva la embarre, y que en la cama la amarre_

-Todos se han ido Bella- le advirtió

Y ella volteó a ver para buscar a sus compañeros, y se dio cuenta de que de su familia solo quedaban ellos dos.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó ella exaltada

_Se transforma en fiera y la alcoba conmigo barre_

_-_Cosas que quiero yo hacerte a ti- le dijo él traspasándola con la mirada. Metió su mano por dentro de su blusa, y acarició el broche de su brasier.

_Ella quiere que la castigue, quiere que le meta duro, duro_

_-_No comprendo que es lo que estás esperando- dijo en un suspiro, pasando sus manos por el miembro de Edward.

-Bella- gimió él, embriagado de placer.

Pararon su baile. Edward la tomó por la mano y la sacó rápidamente de aquel salón.

Como no, se ganaron varias miradas extrañadas de los demás alumnos, pero eso era lo que menos importaba.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó bella que estaba siendo arrastrada por el agarre de Edward

Y entraron en un cuarto, lleno de cubículos. Él, empujó una de las puertas fuertemente y la tumbó sobre el retrete de aquel pequeño baño. Se le había olvidado la delicadeza, sus ojos transmitían lujuria y su cerebro quería sexo.

Se lanzó sobre ella y la besó. Rozó su cuerpo contra el suyo y se movió para crear fricción. Soltó un gruñido intenso ante la sensación de fuego que se apoderó de _esa_ parte

Le recorrió el cuello con la lengua y bella gimió sumida en una ola de placer.

Lo próximo que ambos escucharon, fue el crujido de las telas.


End file.
